1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, which cannot be recharged, rechargeable batteries may be repeatedly charged and discharged. Low capacity rechargeable batteries that use single battery cells may be used as power sources for various small-sized portable electronic devices, e.g., smart phones, digital cameras, notebook computers, tablets, or cellular phones. High capacity rechargeable batteries that use tens of battery cells connected to each other in a battery pack may be used as power sources for driving motors, e.g., in electric scooters or hybrid electric vehicles (HEV).
Rechargeable batteries may be manufactured in various shapes, and representative shapes thereof may include a cylindrical shape, a prismatic shape, and a pouch-like shape. Rechargeable batteries may be configured such that an electrode assembly which is formed by interposing a separator serving as an insulator between positive and negative electrodes, and an electrolyte solution are housed in a case, and a cap plate is installed in the case. Positive and negative electrode terminals may be connected to the electrode assembly and then exposed or protruded to the outside through the cap plate.